


A New Story

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Crying, Discussions of sexuality, Drinking, Drunk Robert, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, affair reveal aftermath, issues with sexuality, prompt, sad Robert, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt; just a bit of the aftermath of the affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Story

Victoria smiled gently at Robert as he stood in the doorway,  
“Andy’s not here.”  
Robert nodded,  
“He’s gonna flip when he knows I’m here.”  
Victoria scoffed,  
“Let him. It’s my house and you’re my brother. Come in.”  
Robert walked in to the house, the same house that he was literally thrown out of not two days before and went to the living room. He fiddled with the throw over the sofa as Victoria watched him,  
“Do you want a drink?”  
He looked over,  
“No…thanks.”  
She cleared her throat,  
“Sit down if you want.”  
Robert sighed,  
“Why did you call me here? Are you alright?”  
Victoria looked at him then walked over quickly and threw her arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. Robert stiffened in surprise then hugged her back.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Robert let out a laugh,  
“That’s not really how an affair works Vic.”  
Victoria pulled away,   
“I’m not talking about the affair part. Although I’m not exactly thrilled with you for that. I’m talking about…the fact that it was with a man.”  
Robert pulled away and rubbed his face,  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
Victoria frowned,  
“Well I do. Robert….I mean…have you been with other men?”  
Robert scoffed,  
“I am not discussing my sex life with my baby sister.”  
Victoria frowned,  
“Well don’t tell me the details then. Just…Rob come on. I thought we could tell each other anything. I want to help.”  
Robert looked at her; looked at his baby sister that he wanted to protect, that he wanted to open up to but at the same time was terrified to let her see him as anything but the hero big brother. He opened his mouth and closed it again,  
“Rob…come on. Talk to me.”  
Robert looked down at the sofa and gripped the cushions,  
“I’m not gay.”  
Victoria sat on the arm of the chair and put a hand on his,  
“Okay. So what? You’re…bisexual?”  
He shrugged,  
“Maybe…I don’t know…no. I-“   
He rubbed his face again,  
“How long?”  
He sat down on the arm of the sofa,  
“How long what?”  
“How long have you been into men?”  
Robert looked away again,  
“Rob…I am trying to help you-“  
Robert stood up,  
“I don’t need help. I’m not sick.”  
Victoria held her hands up,  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry.”  
Robert rubbed his face again,  
“I can’t…I don’t wanna talk about that okay?”  
Victoria touched his arm again,  
“Okay…okay I’m sorry.”  
She rubbed his arm gently and swallowed,  
“Did…do…you…do you love him?”  
Robert looked at her; the concern on her face suddenly making him feel weak, he wanted to fall to his knees and tell her everything, tell her what he did, tell her that he was in love with a man who wouldn’t even look at him. He wanted to have her hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. He wanted her to make it better. Instead he opened his mouth,  
“Y-“  
The door slammed shut and he rubbed his face,  
“What the hell is he doing here?”  
Victoria turned to see Andy in the doorway. Robert sniffed,  
“Don’t worry I’m going.”  
He pushed past them both and left the house; Victoria called after him to no avail and turned back to Andy.   
“Thanks.”  
Andy glared,  
“You’re mad at me? He doesn’t deserve a minute of your time.”  
“He’s my brother.”   
She pushed past Andy and ran up the stairs, leaving him alone.

Robert sat by the grave and wiped his nose,  
“I never really said this until now but uh…I wish you were here mum.”  
He looked at the stone and wiped his eyes,  
“I screwed it all up. I don’t…I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know who I am anymore.”  
He pulled his knees to his chest,  
“I miss you so much Mum…I want you to tell me everything is gonna be okay. That you still love me.”  
His voice cracked and he pushed his face into his knees,  
“I’m so tired. I’m so tired of this. I don’t want to do it anymore.”  
He pushed his hands through his hair and sniffed hard,  
“I just want you to be here.”  
He wiped his eyes and looked around,  
“I’m not a bad person.”  
He looked back at the grave,  
“I’m not. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I didn’t mean to….to fall in love with him.”  
He swallowed and shook his head; his legs dropping down flat,  
“He won’t even speak to me and I don’t blame him, surprised he hasn’t shopped me to the police already.”  
His chin wobbled and he sniffed again,  
“I hate myself for hurting him.”  
He took a few deep breaths,  
“They all hate me…they all…”  
He sighed,  
“I know I hurt Chrissie. I know I did. And I am sorry. But…”  
He cleared his throat,  
“I don’t want her…I want him.”  
He shrugged,  
“I want him.”  
He sniffed and picked up the half-finished bottle of whiskey; undoing the lid and taking a gulp. He winced as the liquid burned its way down his throat.  
“Sure as hell didn’t think I’d be here talking to you right now.”  
He sighed,  
“Wish you were here mum.”  
He climbed to his feet and leant down to kiss the top of the grave,  
“Love you.”  
He staggered away; stopping for a moment to get his balance and then carried on back toward the B&B.

Aaron walked into the pub and stopped when he noticed everyone fall quiet,  
“What?”  
Everyone turned back to their conversations and he sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at Chas,  
“Can I have a pint please?”  
“Just ignore them love.”  
Aaron looked around at the people in the pub, all stealing glances at him,  
“Have they got nothing better to do?”  
Chas put the pint in front of him,  
“Well…you are part of the biggest bit of gossip we’ve had in a while.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
“Great.”  
He sipped his beer and pulled his phone out,  
“Texting Adam?”  
Aaron stopped and looked at her,  
“Why? Worried I’m gonna start an affair with him too?”  
Chas sighed,  
“Fine. Moody.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and scrolled down his messages; he didn’t tell anyone about the message from Robert that had come late the previous night. He hadn’t replied to it, just read the three words over and over until he fell asleep. “I love you.”  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron looked up,  
“Yeah?”  
Victoria was standing beside him,  
“Could we have a chat?”  
Aaron drained his beer,  
“Yeah.”  
She headed through to the back with Aaron on her heels; she closed the living room door,  
“Have you heard from him?”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Who?”  
Victoria gave him a look,  
“Santa. Who do you think? Robert.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“No. Should I?”  
Victoria sat down,  
“I tried to talk to him about it…you two. His…sexuality.”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Bet that went well.”  
Victoria smiled briefly,  
“Has he ever talked to you about it?”  
Aaron flopped onto the sofa,  
“Robert Sugden talk about his feelings? No. No he hasn’t”  
Victoria looked at him,  
“Do you love him?”  
Aaron tightened his jaw,  
“Well?”  
Aaron looked at her,  
“I did.”  
She nodded,  
“And now?”  
Aaron sighed and sat back,  
“Let’s just say that time changes a lot of things.”  
Victoria frowned,  
“Did he ever talk to you about it? About being with other men?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Why are you asking me this Vic?”  
She sighed; exasperated,  
“Because no one else is talking about it. They’re all focussing on the fact that he cheated, but this is like…my brother is into men and no one is on his side and it hurts me that he’s hurting and no one is trying to make it better.”  
She stopped as her voice cracked and Aaron moved closer to touch her arm,  
“Hey…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. He’s….he’s not exactly the chatty type when it comes to feelings is he?”  
She looked at him,  
“I’m sorry you got involved in this Aaron.”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Look he said he’s had a few one night stands. He didn’t really talk about it and I didn’t really ask.”  
Victoria nodded,  
“He won’t answer my calls. Won’t answer Diane’s either. He’s just thrown himself into work and…I’m worried about him. I am.”  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked down, contemplating telling her about the message then changing his mind.  
“Can you talk to him?”  
He raised his eyebrows,  
“Me? You realise he hates me?”  
Victoria looked at him,  
“I don’t think he does. I asked him if he loved you…and I’m pretty sure that if Andy hadn’t walked in…he would’ve said yes.”  
Aaron looked away,   
“I can’t….Vic…I’m sorry.”  
Victoria nodded,  
“Yeah…yeah of course. Sorry.”  
She stood up,  
“I’m sorry, forget I asked.”  
She left the room and Aaron sighed heavily.

Robert leant against the wall and drained his beer. He threw the can onto the ground and belched before wiping his mouth and pushing himself from the wall. He stumbled slightly and laughed before walking down the road. He rubbed his face and made it to the other side of the wall before falling slightly,  
“Whoa…shit.”  
He laughed to himself again and stood up straight; only to lose his balance and stumble back, landing on the floor with a thump,  
“Ah….my arse.”  
He sat on the road for a few moments and laughed before looking up at the sky,  
“Are you happy now? Eh? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?”  
He rubbed his face and groaned,  
“My arse hurts.”  
“Robert.”  
He looked up at the man standing before him,  
“Fuck…”  
He fell back until he was flat on the road,  
“This bed is…not the best.”  
The man groaned and grabbed Roberts hand; pulling him up and helping him to his feet. Robert looked at him,  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron pulled his arm around his shoulder,  
“Let’s get you home.”  
Robert leant against him,  
“I didn’t call you did I?”  
Aaron walked them toward the B&B,  
“No…you didn’t. Come on.”  
Robert leant his head against Aaron’s shoulder,  
“I can’t stop fucking up.”  
Aaron held his waist,  
“Come on.”  
Robert groaned as they walked toward the B&B.  
“Rob I need your key. Robert.”  
He propped Robert against the wall and held his head up,  
“Rob, wake up. I need your key.”  
Robert opened his eyes and looked at Aaron,  
“You came to save me again. Always saving me…always…making it better.”  
Aaron looked at the man and held him against the wall as he searched his pockets; finding the key he held him close and walked them inside.

“There we go…easy. Atta boy.”  
He dropped Robert onto the bed and knelt down to get his shoes off. Robert struggled with his jacket and fell back into the cushions,  
“Oh…oh…okay.”  
Aaron rolled his eyes and stood up,  
“Come here. God Almighty. Stop. Stop moving. Here.”  
He got the jacket off and draped it over the chair,  
“Sleep it off.”  
He turned to leave,  
“Wait.”  
Aaron sighed and turned to face Robert again,  
“What?”  
Robert looked up at him,   
“Stay…for a bit?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Robert-“  
“I know, I know you hate me…I get it. I deserve it. But just please…please don’t make me be alone again. Please…just…ten minutes?”  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
“Okay.”  
Robert smiled in relief and collapsed into the cushions.  
“Thank you.”  
Aaron sat on the chair by the bed and watched over Robert as he fell asleep. When he was certain he was out Aaron leant over and pushed a hand gently through his hair,  
“I wish I could hate you. You have no idea how much I wish I could hate you. I wish I could turn around and leave you here. Never look back. But I can’t.”  
He pushed his hand through Roberts hair again; climbing from the chair and kneeling beside the bed so he could watch Robert as he slept.   
“You broke me. And I’m not gonna get over that. But Christ Robert…I love you.”  
He smiled sadly before leaning in and kissing his head gently. He stood up and rubbed his face; glancing back at Robert once more before leaving him alone.

Aaron rolled his eyes and picked a spot on the wall to focus on as Chas started yelling again; she’d seen him coming out of the B&B and it had set off an argument that Aaron thought had ended when he’d stormed off to his room and slammed the door but instead he had come down the following morning to a room of Paddy and Chas and they’d sat him down and started having a go at him. He felt his frustration rise in his chest and rubbed his face,  
“Aaron are you listening?”  
Aaron looked at her,  
“No. Actually I’m not.”  
Chas glared at him,  
“Aaron I am serious. You even think of starting it up again-“  
“Oh put a sock in it would ya? Why do you even care? You didn’t even want me in the first place why should you give a shit what I do with my life?”  
Chas reached out and slapped him; immediately covering her mouth with her hand,  
“Oh Aaron…I’m so sorry.”  
Aaron looked at her and then at Paddy,  
“I’m done with ya. The both of ya.”  
He pushed past them and headed to the door,  
“Aaron where are you going?”  
Aaron ignored Paddy’s shouts and grabbed his jacket as he stormed from the pub. He walked to his car and opened the door before slamming it shut and kicking the tyre,  
“GODDAMN IT!”  
He looked up and saw Priya staring at him,  
“WHAT?”  
She started and held her hands up,  
“Nothing. Nothing.”  
He climbed into the car and slammed the door shut; starting the engine and driving off.   
A- Meet me.  
R- Where?  
A-I’m the car. You know where.  
R- Give me ten minutes. I’ll be there.

Aaron was waiting against the car when Robert arrived. He walked over to the man and pushed him hard,  
“Whoa…what the hell?!”  
Aaron pushed him again,  
“You’re a fucking arsehole.”  
Robert frowned and blocked Aaron from pushing him again,  
“What did I do?”  
Aaron pointed at him,  
“YOU TIED ME TO A RADIATOR AND LEFT ME. YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME AND STILL…STILL YOU WON’T LET ME BE.”  
Roberts face fell,  
“Is this about yesterday? I got drunk…I’m sorry.”  
“This is about you not letting me go. This is about everyone staring at me and talking about me. This is because no matter what you do, I can’t seem to walk away.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Aaron what are you-“  
“You love me? You text me that you love me so I mean you must have been thinking about it, so do you?”  
Robert swallowed; his face growing hot,  
“Yeah, Yeah I do.”  
Aaron nodded; pulling his arm back and punching Robert in the face. He fell back into the hood of the car and grabbed his jaw,  
“Fuck….”  
Aaron glared at him,  
“Do you have any idea how hard it’s been? How many hours I have lain awake just thinking about you? Wishing you were fighting for me? You went back to her AGAIN.”  
He rubbed his face,  
“She doesn’t want you Robert.”  
Robert rubbed his jaw,  
“That’s what this is about? Because I went back to my wife?”  
“It’s because you don’t give a shit that you broke me. You broke me completely and all I want is to hate you like everyone else does. I want to look at you and be disgusted and instead I look at you and all I want is to k-“  
He looked away,  
“You tried to kill Paddy, you killed Katie and you let me blame myself for it. Let me…nearly kill myself. And I still want you.”  
Robert walked over and grabbed Aaron’s arms,  
“Get off me. GET OFF ME.”  
Robert ignored him,  
“Aaron…stop. Stop. Look at me.”  
Aaron pushed him back and Robert swallowed,  
“Are you…saying that you still love me?”  
Aaron licked his lips and stared at Robert,  
“I…”  
He pushed his hands through his hair,  
“Why can’t I just…let you go? Why can’t you just leave me alone?”  
“Because I love you. I love you and I can’t…just go. I can’t leave you. Aaron…You know I’m sorry for what I did. You know I regret it.”  
Aaron met his eye; his vision blurred,  
“I hate myself for being in love with you.”  
Robert looked at the man before him and felt his chest clench painfully,  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
He glanced down,  
“I’ll go. I’ll go and you can forget me.”  
He glanced up at Aaron one last time then turned and headed back to his car only to be turned around by a hand on his arm; suddenly there was a hand on the back of his head and Aaron was kissing him. It took him back immediately to their first kiss, on the same road, both men scared and unsure as they gave in to their passion. Aaron pulled away slightly and gripped Robert’s shirt before kissing him again and pushing him up against the car. Robert was first to pull away the second time; pressing their heads together as his hands found the man’s shirt and gripped tightly,  
“Aaron…are we…?”  
Aaron swallowed and nodded before kissing him again. 

Two men on the side of the road; sharing a kiss that was the beginning of a new chapter to their story.


End file.
